Don't want to lose you...
by Anne Yuy
Summary: What happens when Relena is kidnapped without Heero knowing it?
1. Prologue: Where is Heero?

Personal Web Page

Don't want to lose you…

By Anne Yuy

Disclaimer: *** Hey guys!! ~PrincessSerenity~ is back!!!! You guys might wanna read the next part of my fic "The trip that changed everything", but at this moment, I'm blocked, I cannot write on it anymore… for the moment. I thought I'd write something new, something going with the mood of the moment. This chapter will be short though, it's only the prologue. Hehe. Thought I'd make you guys crazy of suspence… Evil me!! By the way, I'm gonna change my pen name to Anne Yuy, so look me up under that name. Anyway, reading my fic, just remember that I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, so don't sue me… I have no money anyway. Happy reading… ^_^ ***

Prologue

It was dark, cold, wet… She couldn't figure out where she was. Being abducted by those men was the last thing she remembered. Her honey hair were all over… She tried to stand up, but winced in pain when coming half way… Her right hip was hurt, and apparently it wasn't a minor injury. She sat back down on the wet floor. 'Heero, where are you?' She thought. Tears weld up in her eyes… She couldn't take it anymore. She had no notion of the time, and was hungry. This horrible journey was more than she could endure. Then a thought passed through her mind. 'What would Heero say? What would he say seeing how weak I am now?'. Those questions ran through her mind again and again… 

***I know, I know… It was short. It's only the prologue remember, I've started writing chapter 1 out, it should be out soon, so come back to check it out… ja ne.***

~PrincessSerenity~


	2. Chapter 1: Where is Relena?

Personal Web Page

Don't want to lose you…

By Anne Yuy.

***Hey guys!! I changed my pen name! You once knew me as ~PrincessSerenity~, well now, here I am!!! Renamed!!!!! Anne Yuy isn't bad uh? Why did I do that?? Well, so that I'm the only one with that name. Anyway, here is chapter 1 of my newest fic. I worked hard on it, so send me your reviews!!! Just remember, I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, so don't sue me… I have money, but not enough…*** 

Chapter 1

Footsteps could be heard in the halls of the Presenters' building. A tall and built young man, obviously in his teen years, was walking nervously… The unusual thing about this man was his long chestnut hair retained in a braid, and his violet eyes… He was walking hurriedly through the hallways in search of his Lieutenant. It had been two years since he started working as a Preventer, and this, was from far away the biggest and most complicated affair they've had. He came to a stop when the laboratory of Doctor Sally Poe could be seen. 'Maybe she's in there.' He thought. Walking toward the door, and knocking slightly on it, he came in when he heard Sally acknowledge his entrance. At the far corner of the room, seating in a chair, near Sally's desk, was Noin, his lieutenant. Apparently, Sally and her were having a big discussion… Duo stared in to Noin's eyes and said 3 simple words… "Heero is here."

Both, Noin and Duo were walking toward the conference room as fast as they could. They knew Heero wasn't very patient. The gravity of the affair was at a dangerous degree, and only one man could solve it… This man was waiting for them at this precise moment. Pushing the door of the conference room, they saw Heero calmly waiting for them. Standing in a corner, he had his arms crossed, his back pressed against the wall, supporting him. He didn't change a bit. His unruly dark brown hair and piercing prussian blue eyes… His nonchalant expression… Duo would have shown his happiness of seeing his best friend again, but given the circumstances, formalities were going first. Noin went to seat in one of the chairs that were around the long and large wooden table as Duo just stood there, near the door, closing it, and taking in the same position as Heero.

"Heero… Have you found anything yet?" asked Noin with her most concerned voice as she was gazing at him. Heero shook his head negatively… Still Nothing. Relena had disappeared, and it had been a week now. They didn't know who, and how they had kidnapped her, but they had to find her fast.

"We need to investigate the Romafeller foundation." Said Heero in his monotonous tone. Duo and Noin nodded.

"Heero, we trust you. Don't hesitate to ask for back ups." Said Noin. Something resembling the death glare, but even darker, went across Heero's eyes.

"I don't think I will need it. I work better alone." As he said those words, a dangerous smirk formed on Heero's lips, almost as dangerous as the tone he employed. Deep inside Duo knew what was happening in Heero's mind… If those guys wanted to meet Heero Yuy, they had captured the perfect person. 

****

Noin had left a minute ago, leaving the two of them alone in the conference room. They were still in their initial position, eyes lowered, looking at the ground. Neither of them was speaking, for both of them knew what the other was thinking.

"You know… I didn't think I'd see you like that one day…" Duo looked up to gaze at Heero, and then continued… "Did you tell her?"

Heero's face jerked up slowly to look at his best friend, and shook his head. No, he hadn't told her. Heero's face was still emotionless, but in his eyes, you could clearly see anger… A vivid anger for those who had taken her.

"Heero, I know that you're making a personal case out of this buddy, but please, don't do it alone."

They were still looking at each other. Duo wasn't waiting for an answer, he already knew it. The expression in Heero's eyes changed from an angry look, to a 'mind your own business' one. Then, pushing himself off the wall, walking passed his best friend, and out the door, he said…

"I'll handle this alone."

Behind that statement, Duo knew there was a threat. If Duo did anything to help him, then, even though they were best friends, it would turn against him. Heero would probably hide every clue of himself being on earth and the colonies, find Relena, bring her back, and then disappear, never to be seen again. All in all, Duo was basically going to lose his friend over some pride, and personal business that 'the perfect soldier' wanted to resolve by himself.

As those words rang in his head, he watched his best friend go…

****

It was about 10pm, and Noin had finally finished her paperwork for the day. Giving a contented sigh, she lied back on her chair. 'What a day.' She thought. Wandering thoughts were going through her mind… 'Relena…' Turning her chair around, she looked out the window that was initially behind her… She always liked the view she had… From the 23rd floor of the building, Noin had in sight a good part of the city. Brushing one strand of her short dark blue ebony hair out of her face, her cobalt blue eyes gazed at the beautiful spectacle that a city at night offered her… All the lights glimmering… Her features saddened suddenly when the thought of Relena harassed her memory once more. Lieutenant Noin had always considered Relena like the little sister she never had, and after two years of working with her, and also living with her in the same palace, their relation had come to the point where the two women had no secrets for each other. If she were never to see Relena again, part of her world and ideals would surely come crumbling down… In the person that Relena was, she represented more than a human being… She represented peace, serenity, hope for a better future. People were looking up to her, even though her young age. The maturity, views, beliefs that she had were going to change the world and colonies, and the will power that she was giving to execute her dream was incredible… Noin admired her. In a way though, she remembered her emotional state: Stress, loneliness, sadness of loving someone that saw her as a mission, and nothing more. A week ago she remembered seating on Relena's bed, having her head on her laps… She was crying, crying her heart out because she had enough of being alone, of missing him, of waiting for him, of waiting for the love that she might never get from him. Noin had told her that it would come with time, that one day or another he'd either love her back and admit that he did, or that she'd find someone else that would make her happy. Happiness… She needed that. When making the world a better place to live, and a happy place for her people, Relena had forgotten herself… Once more.She had tucked her in that night, kissed her forehead, and told her that everything would be alright one day, that all she'd been working for would be rewarded, that she would find someone that loved her, that she had maybe found that someone but that he needed to admit it, and that it would be hard for him. She needed to have some patience. Relena had calmed down. Her clear teary crystal eyes had looked at her deeply, showing her what she was thinking… She had been waiting for 2 years already for him. Then, Relena had nodded her head sadly, and had told her that she would do her best to keep her mind off of her personal emotions, and wait for the moment where she'll finally be with the man she loves. Noin had nodded, closed the light up, and had said good night to Relena. If only she had known… If only she had known that in the morning she'd had disappeared. A single tear made her way through Noin's face. In the morning, when Relena's maid had come to wake her up, she found Relena's room in a horrible condition. The bed sheets were out of her bed, lying on the floor, and there were some broken piece of porcelain and glass everywhere on the floor. What frightened Noin the most though, was the fact that there was a big trace of blood on Relena's bed… It meant that she was probably hurt. She felt guilty… "What if…" She started whispering to herself. At that moment, she felt someone taking her by the waist from behind.

"Lu, it's not your fault. We will find her, I promise."

She knew that Zechs would do anything to find her, and that him and the Gundam pilots would find her. The only thing that worried her though was when they would find her.

"What if it's too late?"

"…" Miliardo stayed mute.

"What if they killed her Miliardo? They didn't ask for anything… which means that they only wanted her, and they succeeded. Do you even know who they are?"

Noin turned around to face him. She had a teary face, and an angry tone in her voice. 

"For God's sake… We have nothing that indicates who they are, and furthermore, nothing that indicates where they took her!"

Miliardo held her waist tighter, trying to hold her anger. And then she fell crying against his chest. Miliardo kissed the top of her head, and whispered…

"I promise you Noin, we will find her no matter what. When we do, it won't be too late, and we're going to make them pay." Miliardo had a determined look on his face. Anger could be seen in his eyes. 

In his heart, Miliardo was scared for his sister. He was scared because he really didn't know how much they had hurt her, but something was sure… They were going to find her, and when they'd have, they'd make them pay. Looking outside the window, he remembered the look on Heero's face this morning when he had come to the palace before going to the Preventers'. He was wearing a deathly glare in his eyes… Heero Yuy was very angry. In a sense, it comforted Miliardo because he knew that Heero would find her in time. He knew that he cared about her. On the other end, what he didn't know was in what physical state he would find Relena. 

"What did Heero say when you saw him this afternoon?" asked Miliardo curious.

"He said he was going to find her alone. That he didn't want any back ups… That's mainly what he said."

"Hmf." Was all Miliardo could answer back. Now he was sure that Relena would be found. Since two years that Heero worked for the Preventers, he always made sure that Relena was safe, looking out for her from the shadows. She never really saw him, except during a few conferences, and political parties that were held, but he had always been there. When he heard that she was missing, he was just coming back from a special mission asked from Lady Une. Miliardo only could imagine in what state of mind Heero had been when he found out. It amused him, because in a way, Heero and him were the same, and almost all his worries were gone, because he knew that the job would be done as if he had done it himself.

Still holding Noin to him, closer and tighter, he continued looking out the window. It was starting to snow… 'Relena…' He thought.

***Well, Here is the end of the first chapter! What did you think??? Review, Review!!!!! I love them!!!!!!! Come back soon for next chapter. I'm typing one up every week. I'm sorry that I cannot go faster but with school and everything… ^_^ Until then see ya!!! ***

Anne Yuy.


	3. Chapter 2: Trouble for Peace

Personal Web Page

***Hey!! Here is the second chapter that you've all been waiting for! I surely hope you'll like that one as much as you liked the first one. This story is going to be great. I hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. It's a lot of fun! Anyway, just remember that I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, so do not sue me! It would be a waste of your time anyway, because I don't have the money… Enjoy your reading!!***

by Anne Yuy

Chapter 2

** **

****Even though she had no notion of the time, in her mind one more day had passed by… One more day in the darkness of this lugubrious room. This day, Relena had left all hopes of being saved, all hopes of seeing the light again… Of seeing her family, friends… And mostly him. 

Seating on the icy cold ground, she could not feel anything anymore, except the constant aching pain coming from her right hip. Her blue eyes, usually glimmering with emotions, were lifeless, blank. Nothing mattered anymore… In this moment she was absolutely sure she was going to die.

Noises could be heard coming from outside… People walking. A glimpse of hope could be seen in her eyes as well as a horrified look. She hoped it was someone to save her, but what if it wasn't? What if those people were her executioners? What if those men were to bring her to the last place she'd see? Her heart was beating at the double of its normal rate. The tears she thoughts had run out, came back to her eyes, and slowly drifted from her face. The men had stopped in front of her door. Their voices could be heard… Nothing could be made out of what they were saying for she was too exhausted, afraid, and far to make out words.

Seconds changed into minutes. Minutes into hours… Her eyes had begun to shut themselves, but suddenly, at the sound of her door being open, she shot her head up again… Two men were standing in front of her now. She started screaming by fear that her thoughts were right. The two men started her way… She never could see their face, for the next thing she saw was peach darkness as she fell to the floor, feeling a strong pain coming from her forehead. Then, nothing. 

****

A shadow was moving stealthily across the room. Piercing Prussian blue eyes gazing throughout the unfamiliar place. Heero went to the far back of the room, toward a desk, near the huge French doors that gave view to the main fountain of the building. He sat down on the chair and turned on the only computer stationed in the room. _Data password _were the few words scribbled on the screen. Knowingly, his fingers started moving throughout the keyboard, not even bothering to look for the keys. As soon as he typed the password in, data started to pile up at a dazing speed. Looking through it, Heero's expression changed, and the emotionless face that he had always shown went into one of pure anger. 'Nothing.' He thought while banging his fist on the desk. Eyes unfocused, his thoughts trailed down to the only person he was constantly thinking of. 

Watching from the shadows had always been his mission with Relena. She was the one he had always watched from afar, not wanting to get too close to her by fear that something could happen to her, by fear she could get hurt because of him… Anybody that got near him was destined to die. Anybody that he loved was destined to die. As the time went by, he knew that getting too close to her would only result on her being one of his weaknesses… The perfect soldier could have no weaknesses. Weaknesses lead to failures, and Heero could not accept failures. That's why he had kept his feelings locked up inside, showing indifference each time he was seeing her, or each time she was making a friendly or rather loving step toward him. This had always seemed to hurt her so much. Even though it did hurt him to see her like that, it was the only possible option that he had thought of. And now, here he was, seating in a chair in the main office of Duc Dermail, head of the Romafeller Foundation, telling himself how stupid he had been, realizing that if only he could have stayed to protect her none of this would have happened. If only he had been closer to her, he maybe could have protected her better…

A sudden noise was heard… 'Security.' He thought. 'I'd better go.' Turning off the computer, he stood up, moved away from the desk, and turned to face the French doors. Of course, it wasn't locked from the inside. 'Poor security.' He thought again while opening the huge doors. He walked onto the balcony, and closed carefully the doors behind him. Then, walking toward the edge of the balcony, he studied how high from the ground he was… 5 floors. His decision was made in a split second… He was going to jump. Stepping forward, he climbed on the rope and jumped from the balcony. Landing on the ground softly and swiftly as usual, he looked up to gaze at the place he had just jumped from to check that nobody had seen him. After making sure that this little detail was taken care of, he disappeared, running his way out in the forest that surrounded the Victorian building, still determined to find the one person that occupied his mind.

****

She had awakened in a rich furnished room. Yellow wallpaper with golden flowers printed was ornamenting the walls. There were flowers on the tables on each sides of the 18th century style coach that was at her far right, against the wall. A grand black piano was at her left, and in front of her was a superb polished wooden desk. She couldn't help but wonder where she was. She would have gladly walked through the door and asked, but being tied up in a chair wasn't what you could call being free of every action, and the people didn't seem very welcoming. Eyes still gazing through the room, she really started wondering what was going to happen to her. It was almost like a vicious evil curiosity that she was having. A curiosity led by fear. She knew that their intentions weren't good, or else they wouldn't have harmed her like they did, but what was the goal behind all this? 'Peace…' She thought shaking her head. 'It's always about getting wars back.' 

Relena, as the Vice Foreign Minister, had always made sure that peace was kept in the colonies and earth since the horrible tragedy of Mariemaia. She had put all her might in this project… All her strength. A lot of people were agreeing on her pacifist views, but most of them were civilians, and uncaring about the whole political impact that would have on some companies… As long as they had peace, it was all that mattered. Some politicians though, didn't see it this way, and it is how terrorism for the peace in the colonies and earth started. Attacks, battles… They were unpredictable. 'This kidnapping was unpredictable.' She thought.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay here Vice Foreign Minister Darlian." Said a voice sarcastically. 

Relena instantly bolted her head up. 'That voice…' This voice sounded all too familiar to her, but she couldn't get her mind to remember. As the curiosity was picking in, she took on her formal severe diplomatic tone and asked…

"Who are you?"

The man was standing behind her. She could clearly feel him gazing at her. If only she could see him. 

"Come on Miss Relena. I know we didn't see each other that often, but all in all we are on the same side."

"You must be mistaken. If we were, I wouldn't be tied up like I am now, and I wouldn't have been treated the way I was!" She answered coldly.

The man giggled. "I'm sorry, did they hurt you?"

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but I already know something about you."

"Oh yeah? What is that?" She could hear his steps… He was getting closer to her… 

"You are a very sick person."

A smirk went through his lips. He was now right behind her. "No, I wouldn't call myself sick Miss Darlian. I'm only seeking justice. I'm not the only one, am I?" 

She could feel his breath upon her neck as he had been lowering himself to whisper in her ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My only goal is to achieve peace."

"Your goal…" he said emphasizing the word 'Your'. "Peace cannot be achieved without wars, and justice cannot be achieved without battles. It is time you understand this matter Minister Darlian. This way you will be able to do your job better." He continued with a dry tone.

Relena kept silent, anger rising in her. This anger could clearly been seen on her features.

"Who are you to talk to me this way? Do you really expect me to answer when I can't even see your face? Illusions! And for your information, I am doing my job, and am doing a damn good job!" she said bursting out in anger, screaming.

"You will see me in time woman, and shouldn't be talking this way to me. You could be in a very deep trouble." His voice became amused. "You could even die for saying such things."

Relena's blood became cold, but nonetheless she kept her tone solemn.

"If I should die defending the cause I fight for, then let me die." Was the answer she gave. 

This line apparently got the man angered again, and soon enough Relena felt something cold against her neck…

"You will do as I say, or you will die. You will fight for our cause. You will tell the people to follow our regime. You hear me? Every Colonies will live in a totally new era…The Earth and colonies will be ruled by a military government, and you Vice Minister, will resign."

The knife was pressured against her neck, and it had cut the milky skin. Red liquid was running down from the noticeable wound that it had made. She dared not speak, for she was too scared to die to muter one word. The man still standing behind her draw back the knife violently, and snickered. All of this had amused him. Seeing her like this had amused him. She heard him turn back, and in seconds, she knew he had left the room, leaving behind him a shocked, frightened, and angry Relena. 

"Never… I will never surrender to this." Were the words that escaped her mouth as she was weeping.

*** Hey!!! I really hope you enjoyed it! ^_^ If you really did, you know what to do… REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! *cheers*. The third chapter will be out as soon as I'm finished with it, which would be soon I hope. Come back soon to check out!!!***

Anne Yuy.


	4. Chapter 3: Hang on Relena...

Personal Web Page HP, client autorisé Normal HP, client autorisé 2 7 1601-01-01T00:00:00Z 2001-10-20T11:48:00Z 2001-10-20T11:55:00Z 3 994 5669 Microsoft 47 11 6961 9.2720 9.0.2111 1033 0 0 ***Hey!! Here is the Chapter 3 of "Don't want to lose you…" I finally finished it. Next chapter will be there as soon as possible. I'm trying to write as much as I can, but you know it's not easy… HOMEWORK and school are on my way. Anyway, just remember that I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, so please don't sue me; you wouldn't get anything out of it anyway because I have no money. Enjoy Chapter 3!!*** Chapter 3 

            Hilde stepped out of the small house she and Duo shared on colony L2. The coldness of the artificial weather was sending shivers through her body even though she was well covered. Wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black hood, a very thick dark blue jacket, and a pair of black matching boots, she was well equipped for the cold weather. 'It's December alright.' She thought while watching the snow fall slowly upon the ground. Reaching out to brush one strand of her short ebony hair out of her face, she sighs thinking that Christmas was almost there. One more disastrous Christmas… It had been 2 times in 3 years. Mariemaia, and after… 'This'. The Mariemaia incident was at least a little bit easier then this one, the reason being that when Relena got abducted, Mariemaia made it known that she was her captor, but now… Nothing was said of Relena's captors, and it had been two weeks already. Two long weeks of insupportable waiting, of stressful life, of anguish for the only best friend she ever had, and might lose. Her troubling thoughts were stopped when she heard a car pull over. The window of the passenger side opened slowly, and she found herself face to face with the familiar features of her fiancé. 

          "Hilde, are you ready?" He asked screaming, fearing not to be heard.

          She nodded her head, walked toward the car, opened the door, and hoped in. As soon as she was seating in, the driver stepped on the gas pedal, and they were on their way to the aerospace airport.

          "Any news?" She asked hesitantly, turning her head to look at Duo.

          No movement, not even a word… She knew what the answer was. The same since years it had seemed. 

          Duo had changed so much those past weeks. Going from the cheerfulness and optimistic mood he was always in, to the pessimistic, angry, and tired state. Hunger had vanished, along with their sex life. The discussions they often had were now few spoken words. The tender moments were full of emptiness. No glimmer in his eyes… To see him like this devastated her. He was hardly ever home, seeking for what hundreds of Preventers were seeking… Any clue in the kidnapping of their Dove of Peace, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian. This was the mission of their life: to serve and protect her. Hilde could only imagine what Heero was feeling. She knew that Heero, behind his cold emotionless facial expression, cared very much about Relena, and that from all of the Preventers, he would be the first one to give up his life for her. Sadly though, Relena never knew this fact.

          "Do you have any news from Heero?" She asked with a neutral tone.

          Duo suddenly made a violent turn with the car, and hit the break, coming to a stop. Then, turned to Hilde and answered a bit infuriated…

          "Listen Hilde, I know you want to be implied in all this, but I'm tired of your questions. I really don't want to talk about it, so leave the subject alone once and for all!"

          His eyes were burning in hers. She couldn't look at him anymore. It did hurt so much. Why was it always like this when she was talking about Heero? Why did he look so angry and sad at the simple mention of his name? Those questions would be answered in time, for she knew that one day or another everything would be told between them. Duo could never keep anything from her… Or could he?

****

           Seating in a chair at the kitchen table of his small apartment on earth, Heero was polishing his gun. 'Today…' he thought. Yes indeed, today would be the day where the affair would finally advance. After 2 weeks of intense search, it was going to pay off. Looking at his now beautifully polished gun, a smirk crossed his lips. A dangerous sign of his murderous intentions. Standing up, taking and putting his gun in his black jeans and hiding it behind his button down shirt, he walked toward the communicator situated on one of the walls of his living room. His apartment was not what you could call richly furnished, but it sure was neat and kept clean.

          Typing in the familiar number of Zechs Marquise, now mostly known as Miliardo Peacecraft, Heero waited for Zechs' features to appear on the screen of his communicator.

          "Yes?" Asked Miliardo as his face appeared.

          "Everything is in order. Tonight will be the time. No back-ups. I'll handle this alone. 'If' by any chance I'm in trouble, which I doubt will happen, I'll make sure to ask for back-ups myself. Do not send any back-ups without me asking for it. This is my mission, and I handle missions better alone. Transmission finished." Said Heero coldly as the screen went blank again.

          Directing himself toward the door, he reached for his keys that were on the counter of the kitchen, and picked up a black heavy looking backpack. 'Hang on Relena…' He thought as he went out the door.

****

          Zechs was still staring at his communicator screen, unsurprised by what had just happened. Turning around he noticed the small figure of a young man at his office doorway.

          "Did you hear everything?" Zechs asked with a serious tone.

          "I sure did." Replied the person with a sigh.

          "Then you know what to do. Drop the back-up plan for the moment."

          The Preventer seemed surprised.

          "But Zechs, you're not actually going to…"

          "Drop it I say! No questions asked. I have my reasons…"

          "As you wish." After this said, the figure saluted Zechs and left the office.

          'I trust you Heero… Bring my sister back.'

****

          Duo had just left the office of one of his commanders in chief… Miliardo Peacecraft. Seriously worried, he could not believe what he had just heard, especially coming from Zechs. 'Drop the back-ups… What if this was a suicidal mission? I mean we don't know what those guys are capable of…' Horrible thoughts went through his mind as he was making his way toward his office.

          Seconds later, stepping finally into his familiar area, Duo grabbed his bag and was on his way home, where Hilde was waiting for him. They had arrived the previous day, and had rented a little apartment not too far from the Preventers' building, deciding that two residences, one on L2 and one on earth, was necessary.

          A couple of minutes later, Duo was home. Hilde was indeed waiting for him despite the late hour. She stood up and walked toward him to hug and kiss him, but all she got was a mere friendly hug and a peck on the lips. She seemed sad and Duo knew why, but he just couldn't… Not tonight, not until they had found her. He had put his personal life on hold until then, concentrating only on his goal. He had too much on his mind.

          Going toward his room he was about to enter it when Hilde spoke…

          "Aren't you at least going to talk to me?" She said, tears threatening.

          All Duo could do was look at her with sad eyes, and pushing the door of his bedroom, he stepped inside. Closing the door behind him, he could hear the whimpers of the woman he loved, but could not satisfy…

***Soooooo… Did you like it??? If yes, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!!! ^_^ Come back soon, chapter 4 will be out as soon as possible. But for now… gotta run. ::waves:: ***

Anne Yuy


	5. Chapter 4: Duo's Decision

***Hey guys!!! Finally, Anne Yuy came back to writing after a long absence… due to… um… a little bit of depression. But hey!!!! It's over, and I'm back!!! So, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter… What is Duo going to do about the whole situation??? You'll know about it in this chapter. ^_^. Enjoy, and don't forget to send me your reviews!!!***  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Respect is something I highly appreciate Miss Peacecraft."  
  
"I do not show respect to someone who is a murderous imbecile."  
  
The man that was her captor, and soon to be murderer, she thought, came towards her and violently slapped her across the face. The violence of the act had drawn blood from her now dry and crackled mouth.  
  
Relena slightly elevated her head once more to look into those cruel eyes.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked with a weak voice, eyes filling with tears.  
  
"So that I can set order in all this fucked up bullshit that you're the leader of! All I want is justice!" he answered brutally.  
  
"Wufei…" She started, but stopped as her eyes became blurry. In seconds she had fell into unconsciousness.  
  
Wufei came towards her, and leaned down next to her so that he could whisper in her ear.  
  
"If you do not surrender I will drug you even more, and all the pain I've inflicted you so far will be nothing compared to the suffering you will have… you could even die." He said calmly with a smirk forming on his lips.  
  
Looking at her, he stood up and caressed the top of her head. She was indeed beautiful…  
  
Glancing at her unconscious form one last time, and taking on the beauty of the woman he fell in love with, he retired from the room.  
  
'Come and get her Heero…' He thought as he went through the door.  
  
****  
  
"Attention please. All passengers for Colony L5 destination, please board the shuttle gate 11, Thank you."  
  
'About time.' Thought Heero as he picked up his backpack.  
  
He had been waiting for hours it seemed, even though it had only been a couple of minutes: thirty-five at the most. He was nervous… He couldn't wait until he had her in his arms. The only thing that was worth living to him, the only thing he cherished more than anything else. She had so much meaning… She touched people's hearts with her beliefs, her smile, her kindness, her courage... He had loved her since the minute he had set his eyes upon her. She was like an angel coming down from heaven to save him, him a meaningless soldier.  
  
Sitting down in his reserved seat, all those thoughts kept coming back to him like never-ending train of thoughts, memories…  
  
"Would you like anything sir?" Asked the hostess a couple of minutes after take-off.  
  
"No, thanks." Replied Heero coldly and with a still face.  
  
'What I'd like would be the head of the one that pulled this abduction.' He thought to himself.  
  
****  
  
'I can't just sit around and wait like that!' Thought Duo. 'I have to do something about the situation!'  
  
Sitting at his desk in his preventer's office, Duo was fuming. His best friend was off to some unknown place that Zechs refused to discuss with him, he is probably in great danger, the Vice Foreign Minister is still kidnapped, and he doesn't even know if he's ever going to see them again…  
  
The pencil that Duo was playing with suddenly broke with the pressure he implied on the two extremities. Violet eyes watching the broken pencil, he thought of something. Throwing the now useless pencil in the trashcan situated right beside his desk, Duo picked up his communicator that was on his desk and dialed Quatre's number.  
  
"Hi, Mister Quatre Winner's office, how can I help you?" Asked a middle- aged woman that appeared on the screen.  
  
Her long blond hair surrounding her gorgeous face, and her blue eyes made him recall a face that he once knew.  
  
"Alexa?"  
  
"Duo!"  
  
Duo smirked. "Nice to see you." He said.  
  
They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, both feeling the uneasiness coming between them. Duo was looking at her with those cold eyes and this expressionless face as he remembers their past together.  
  
Alexa was one of Quatre's older sisters. A little bit after the Marimaia incident, Duo had flirted around with her, hiding it from the jealous personality of Hilde. Innocent flirting became more, and in a couple of weeks it had gone out of control between them. A couple of weeks later, they decided to part, knowing that their story would be a mistake. As much as Duo loved Hilde, he had never been a one woman man.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Finally replied Alexa uneasily.  
  
"Is Quatre there?"  
  
"Yes. Just a moment." Said Alexa with a shy smile, which made Duo show her one of his now rare ones.  
  
Quatre appeared on the communicator screen. His traits had also grown tired. The eighteen years old boy seemed exhausted and apparently paying more attention to his piles of paperwork than to Duo. Quatre had not lost any of his facial expressions though. Still looking innocent, you could see the brain in these childish eyes.  
  
"Hey Quatre."  
  
At that moment Quatre, who hadn't known that Duo was on his communicator screen, elevated his head and gave Duo the brightest smile, which only caused Duo to grin knowing the gravity of the situation. Quatre immediately picked up that something was definitely wrong. Having known Duo for a couple of years now, the former pilot was not displaying his usual optimism. Pushing one strand of blond hair out of his pale face, Quatre put down his pen, and his crystal blue eyes focused on Duo.  
  
"Hello Duo. How have you been? I can already tell something is not well." Said Quatre taking a serious tone.  
  
"You guessed right… Did you hear that Relena got kidnapped?"  
  
"Yes, I had the knowledge about this. Have you found the one responsible for it yet?"  
  
"One of us did…"  
  
"Who? Nevermind… I already know. Is our perfect soldier?" Asked Quatre knowingly.  
  
"You guessed right again. There is a couple of problems though, and I need your help."  
  
"Ok. I'm listening."  
  
****  
  
Quatre had been furious at what Duo had revealed to him. Heero was gone alone on a suicidal mission to save Relena, refusing any back-ups.  
  
"What went through his head? Is he nuts?"  
  
"Well, literally speaking… yes." Replied Duo who was sitting across from him.  
  
After their conversation through the communicators, Quatre had invited Duo to visit him on Colony L4 to work further on the problems. Duo had taken the first shuttle available.  
  
"Why won't Zechs tell you where he is?"  
  
"He trusts Heero's capacities apparently. He said that if Heero said he didn't want any back-ups we should respect his decision… but I don't know. I don't feel too good about doing that."  
  
"Me neither." Said Quatre as he was now up and looking out the window that was situated behind his seat. The luxuriance of his office was quiet exceptional. The furniture being all made out of ebony, the walls painted in a golden shade, the sofas dating from 1700s BC… Everything was well disposed in the very spacious room. From the window you could see most of the town. Quatre would lose himself for hours watching at night this city he grew up in.  
  
"I know who could find out faster than we could where Heero is."  
  
He faced Duo and took the communicator.  
  
"Alexa?" He asked as he pushed the button to have a hold of her.  
  
"Yes?" She answered after a few seconds.  
  
"Dial Trowa Barton's number for me please."  
  
****  
  
***This is it for now, I'm going to back a little while with Chapter5, and don't worry, I'm not going to make you guys wait as long as I did for Chapter 4. Chapter 5 will probably be out in about a week… Or maybe sooner, who knows. If I have good enough reviews from you guys, I might get inspired. ^_^. Hehe. Got to go write some more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. *** 


	6. Chapter 5: I found you.

***Hey guys!! Here is Chapter 5 for you. I hope you'll enjoy it. It took me less time to write than other chapters… Guess why??? Because it's also an English paper that I'm going to submit to my English teacher as a part fiction. What do you think she'll give me as a grade??? Hehe. Personally I need an A. But we'll see about that. Enjoy!! And don't forget about the reviews!***  
  
Chapter 5  
  
On the poor couch of the modest house she and Duo shared, Hilde was laying, eyes fixed on nothing in particular, gone into memories from two days ago when Duo told her he was going to see Quatre.  
  
~flashback~  
  
He was standing in the small kitchen nonchalantly, looking at what was in the fridge. Frowning he closed it without taking anything and went toward the couch where he laid down on his side and turned the TV on. Hilde came out of her room after a short nap she had taken.  
  
"How was your day?" She asked still waking up.  
  
"Fine." He replied coldly.  
  
Shaking her head, Hilde went toward the couch and sat on the edge, resting her back on Duo's chest.  
  
"Still no news uh?"  
  
He shook his head, looking absorbed by whatever was on TV at the moment. Hilde watched Duo sadly and was about to leave his side when he suddenly caught her hand.  
  
"Hilde…" He started.  
  
She looked at him with questioning eyes.  
  
"I'm going away for a little bit. I don't know how long."  
  
She looked away. A thousand questions were running through her mind.  
  
"Are you leaving me?" she finally asked tears threatening.  
  
"No." He answered firmly.  
  
"I called Quatre today. We are going to take care of some problems together, that's all." He continued.  
  
Her eyes came back on his figure. She seemed a little relieved, but not completely.  
  
"What kind of problems?" She asked.  
  
Still absorbed by the television, no answer came out of him. Hilde lowered her eyes to the ground in front of her. After a little moment she finally stood up and went back to her room. Seating down on her bed, she started crying, wanting this nightmare to stop. Little did she know that Duo had followed her. Leaning on the door he was watching the scene. When she stopped and that he was sure she knew he was in the room, he slowly approached her and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hilde…" He started.  
  
Facing him, their eyes were looked up in an instant, a hand raised, and a finger touched his lips.  
  
"Shhh." She whispered. "I will wait for you."  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Still laying on the couch as those memories floated by, Hilde repeated this single statement, which meant so much to her and their relationship, as if somebody was here with her to hear it.  
  
"I will wait for you."  
  
****  
  
A tall shadow was making its way in the dark alleys of the Colony L5. Walking at a fast pace despite the heavy charge that he had, he was making his way toward a rather large mansion gated by electric fences and coded. When Heero got to the gate he looked at the device where you had to punch in the code. Examinating it for a few minutes, he then pulled out some device of his own. Pushing in some secret coding in it and pointing the device to the coding system, he opening the gate.  
  
'Can't say I can't hack." He thought with a smirk on his lips.  
  
Heero had had years of hacking training and was probably one of the best at it… While hacking, he had also become a master at tracking people down. He could have easily been compared to an experienced investigator. Tracking and hacking was how he had found where Relena was, and that's also how he had found, when he arrived on Colony L5, the name of her captor.  
  
'Wufei…' He thought, eyes full of hatred.  
  
Wufei had been one of his fellow friend pilots. Always searching for justice, he had apparently turned on the bad side. It had been quiet easy to find his name in the colony. He was known to be tyrannical, saying that it was only justice. Who was is it really giving justice to? It was giving him justice.  
  
Having studied the plan of the mansion for quiet some time, he knew every single way of getting in without being seen. He studied the security system and knew the emplacement of every single camera. Arriving at a narrow wall, Heero took his backpack off and pulled out a new computerized gadget coming straight out of Doctor J's lab. This device was rectangle shaped, had a handle on the side, and a hole coming out of the top of the device. As soon as Heero pulled on the button that was inside the handle, a long rope with a silver point at the end of it came out and transpierced the wall near the window Heero was supposed to get in by. As soon as it transpierced the wall, Heero got pulled by the device into the air and to the window. After retrieving the rope from the wall, Heero cut a hole in the window, and pushed the handle that was from the inside of the building. Opening the window, and entering in the forbidden place, Heero landed gracefully on the floor. He started looking around.  
  
'Nobody here… Odd. I thought this place would be highly guarded.' He thought.  
  
Walking through the dark hallways, nothing was heard either, except the sound of footsteps that that were so slightly taken by Heero.  
  
He had gone through at least 5 hallways now, checking every single room that came on his path. Suddenly, He heard a muffle noise. Putting an ear to the door situated at the very end of the hallway he heard it again. He clenched the doorknob. It was open.  
  
'Um… This is an invitation. I don't like the sound of that.'  
  
Pulling out his gun that was in his pants carefully hidden by his button up shirt, Heero pushed the door open, and found the love of his life unconscious, tied to a chair. Blood coming out of her mouth, bruises everywhere, clothes torn apart were the sight Heero got welcomed by. Rushing to her side, He heard the door close behind him.  
  
"You finally made it!" Said a voice cheerfully.  
  
Recognizing the voice automatically, Heero did not have to turn around to know that he had a gun pointed towards him. A sound resounded in the large empty room. Heero fell to the floor tiered apart by a horrible pain coming from his left leg.  
  
"Why are you doing this Wufei? This isn't the right thing to do." He said wincing by the pain inflected on his leg.  
  
"This is exactly what should be done. I'm tired of politicians taking their jobs too slightly and only living for the profits they're getting out of it: power, money. This isn't what it should be about." Said Wufei calmly.  
  
They glared at each other for a few seconds. Cobalt blue eyes confronting black ones.  
  
"Relena is not in for those things." Heero finally said.  
  
"She's like the others… Actually, let me take that back. I abducted her so that she could help me rise to power. Being the most powerful politician out there, people listen to whatever she has to say. Soon enough I'll be ruling the earth and colonies, and give justice to all the people that were unjustly treated by your government."  
  
"All this is going to do is raise a war."  
  
Wufei smirked.  
  
"Exactly." He simply said.  
  
"Let's come to our senses. You and me were made for wars Heero. We cannot survive in a peaceful environment. All we have ever known is the battlefield." He continued.  
  
"There isn't any purpose on fighting if there isn't a goal. We all fought for peace, and now that we achieved it, you want to destruct everything we've all fought for? What Relena fought for?" Heero asked angrily.  
  
Wufei eyed were glaring intensely now, but Heero would not look away.  
  
"If there isn't any wars, then there isn't any point on both of us living." Replied Wufei raising his gun once more, aiming for Heero's head.  
  
Pulling the trigger, Wufei shot.  
  
****  
  
*** Hey!! Here is the end of Chapter 5!!! I hope you liked it. Don't forget: REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!! Chapter 6 should be out very soon. Luv ya guys!!***  
  
Anne Yuy. 


	7. Chapter 6: Relena... Duo...

*** Hey guys!!! Here is Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it as much as Chapter5. This one is either going to be the ending chapter or the chapter before the last one. Anyway, read and review! ***  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Duo, Quatre, and Trowa were standing in front of the large gated area.  
  
"How are we going to get in?" Asked Quatre scrutinizing the gate.  
  
"We don't need to worry about that. We'll get in the same way Heero probably got in." Said Duo looking at the device of the gate.  
  
Quatre took his backpack off his shoulders and set it on the ground. Kneeling down, he opened it. Getting out a small device similar to the one Heero used to get in the fortress, he handed it to Trowa. Trowa walked slowly toward the gate device, and turned on his little device. After a couple of minutes, Trowa had hacked into the gate device and opened the door.  
  
"Sorry for taking such a long time guys." Said Trowa.  
  
"No harm. We haven't done those things in quiet a long time." Replied Duo cheerfully. "Now, let's go get Heero and Relena!" He continued.  
  
Trowa and Quatre nodded and all three of them started toward the mansion.  
  
"Now, where did you say Heero probably got in Quatre?"  
  
"Well, after studying the plan, I figured he probably got in by a window at the back. That would be the easiest way to get in, and the least expected way to get caught."  
  
Duo nodded, and they all ran toward the back of the building.  
  
Coming to the window they were going to get in by, Trowa looked around at the wall. He smirked when he saw a little hole on the wall near the window.  
  
"I think somebody came through the same window as expected."  
  
Duo and Quatre were also looking.  
  
"That's for sure." Said Quatre.  
  
Trowa got out a long rope similar to Heero's and proceeded on doing the same thing Heero had done to get in. Once all three of them were in the mansion, Duo commented:  
  
"I don't have a good feeling about this guys. This is awfully quiet."  
  
"You're right. Let's walk through the hallways a little bit to see if someone is in this house. It gives me the creeps." Whispered Quatre agitated.  
  
Guns in hands, they started walking through the lugubrious hallways. Not a sound, nothing. They could hear their own footsteps. Finally coming through yet another hallway, they heard two loud voices arguing. Coming closer to the door, they finally recognized the two voices.  
  
"It's Heero and Wufei." Said Trowa calmly.  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
The door wasn't closed. Duo slightly pushed it and took in the scene that was unfolding in front of him.  
  
"Let's come to our senses. You and me were made for wars Heero. We cannot survive in a peaceful environment. All we have ever known is the battlefield." Said Wufei angrily showing his back to Duo.  
  
Apparently neither of them had seen the three pilots looking by a little opening they made while pushing the door.  
  
"There isn't any purpose on fighting if there isn't a goal. We all fought for peace, and now that we achieved it, you want to destruct everything we've all fought for? What Relena fought for?" Heero asked angrily.  
  
  
  
Wufei's eyes were glaring intensely now, but Heero would not look away.  
  
"If there isn't any wars, then there isn't any point on both of us living." Replied Wufei raising his gun once more, aiming for Heero's head.  
  
At that moment, realizing what was going on Duo burst in the room followed by Quatre and Trowa, and jumped in front of Heero to shield him from the bullet he was about to receive. The bullet pierced through Duo's skin. Located near the heart, there was nothing that could be done to save right then and there. He fell loudly on the floor, wincing in intense pain. Quatre and Trowa were now aiming for Wufei's head, taking control of the situation. Heero hurried to Duo side, took his head in his hands and put it on his laps. Blood was pouring freely from Duo's wound. He was losing a lot of blood. The Pilot knew it was his last moment. He looked at Heero and smiled.  
  
"I didn't want to lose my best friend and the one that can hold peace."  
  
Heero's eyes became full of tears.  
  
"Keep her safe Heero. Tell her your most hidden secrets. She will… understand." His respiration became weaker. "Confess the feelings you… have for her. Let yourself go. There isn't going to be any wars… for as long as she's alive. She changed the world and…. The colonies."  
  
Heero was looking at his best friend dying. Anger rose in him.  
  
"I told you to not follow me! Why didn't you listen? You never listen to whatever I say! Look at you now! Don't die Duo… I don't want to lose you."  
  
"It's going to be alright my fellow pilot." Started Duo with a big grin on his face. "Everything is back to normal and… I can go in peace knowing this. Don't lose Relena once more… I know what it is to love someone… and not being able to express yourself. Tell… Hilde… I loved her more than anything… in the whole world… and that I always will."  
  
  
  
Nodding, the first tears of many streamed down Heero's face. With a last smile, Duo let go of himself and his soul left his body for a far better place, a place without worries, pain, problems. Where you couldn't feel anything but happiness, and where someday all his friends would come and share that lasting happiness with him.  
  
A few minutes past before Heero could get a hold of his emotions. When he did, he stood up and faced Wufei. Taking the gun from Quatre's hand, he pointed it to Wufei heart.  
  
"You will die the same way you killed him."  
  
Trowa and Quatre were watching silently, respecting Heero's decision.  
  
"You will never achieve peace without wars." Said Wufei angrily, almost screaming.  
  
This said, Heero shot. The bullet going straight to Wufei's heart. No pain. He fell, instantly dead, on the floor.  
  
Not saying a word, Heero walked toward Relena that was tied to a chair about two meters away from what had just happened.  
  
Kneeling down, he caressed her head gently. She opened her eyes suddenly. Guessing that she heard everything that had been going on, he took her in his arms, and let her cry softly on his shoulder. Never again would he let her out of his sight, never again would he hide from her, never again would he make her cry, for never again would he lose her.  
  
*** This was the last chapter of this story. Sorry Duo fans. He dies… I know… It's bad. But think of it this way… He died a Hero. ^_^. Word game. Haha. Hero!!! Heero!!! Ok. Don't think it's funny?? I'll stop here then. Hopefully I'll come with another story soon. Stay tuned for another of Anne Yuy's exciting stories!!!! JA NE! ***  
  
Anne Yuy. 


End file.
